Birth of a Dark Knight
by DarkworldStranger17
Summary: From the shadow of hate shall a Dark Knight arise. That Knight is Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Birth of a Dark Knight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else. So don't sue me**

Authors Note: This is my first story so I want comments about my story about what to improve upon and what to keep doing. NO FLAMES!!!! If you don't like it, say how I can improve. Furthermore, for a lot of things, I'll have the readers vote. Hope you enjoy the story. Also, this story will start after the Sasuke retrieval arc and go on how I see fit. Note that the first few chapters may seem boring, but I'm trying to get the story set up.

"blah" normal speak

_'blah'_ thoughts

**'blah'** Kyuubi speak

"blah-no-jutsu" jutsus

* * *

Just outside Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, the group that was sent to retrieve the traitor Sasuke was returning. Most of them had sustained heavy injuries, but they continued on. They had failed their mission and barely made it back.

Up, on the gate, one of the guards notices the group. "Hey, open up the gates! The group that was sent to get the Uchiha is back," he called to his partner.

The gates open up and the group walks inside. Immediately five of them are taken by medics to the hospital, leaving one Uzumaki Naruto. A mob of villagers surround him and stars saying things that he had expected to hear.

"Where's the Uchiha?"

"Stupid Demon!"

"He probably killed him just like our famalies twelve years ago!"

"Kill him!"

The villagers start pelting him with stones wishing for his death. Being to tired to move, Naruto can do nothing to stop the onslaught of stone hitting him. It was then that he thought he had been saved. Haruno Sakura, his longtime crush had appeared.

"Naruto, where is Sasuke-kun?" she asked. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I tried to bring him back. I really did, but I promise that I'll try harder next time."

Sakura stepped closer to Naruto a did something he never expected her to do. She slapped him!

"You baka! You probably didn't even try! You just wanted him to leave so you wouldn't have any competition since Sasauke-kun is way better and stronger than you! You should just die!" She slapped him again and stormed off, leaving him with the villagers. It was then that Naruto broke down. The person that he thought would be his friend slapped him and wished he would die. His heart finally broke. The villagers just smirked and picked up weapons to finish the job.

However, the villagers were stopped in their tracks by the appearance of the Godaime Hokage Tsunade and the Frog Hermit Jiraiya. "What's going on here!" she shouted. A brave, or very stupid, villager stepped up and said, "We are doing what should have been done many years ago. We are going to get rid of that demon filth!" He was immediately sent flying by Tsunade's chakra reinforced punch.

"No one ever say that! He has done so much to protect this village and yet this is how you treat him? Get out of my sight!" The villagers disperse, rather angrily, leaving Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto. "Tsunade, we need to get Naruto to the hospital NOW!!" screamed Jiraiya. Tsuande nodded and they quickly took him there.

**A few hours later**

Naruto lay in a hospital bed, looking up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. _'I couldn't keep my promise. And because of that, Sakura hates me.' _**'Don't dwell on it kit. You've done all you can. It's thats pink-haired girls fault. She did nothing while you risked your life. You owe her nothing,' **replied Kyuubi. _'Thanks Kyuubi.' _**'No problem, but the woman with the overly large bust is coming and I need to sleep.'**

Tsunade walked into Naruto's room to check on him. As soon as she walked in, she noticed he wasn't his normal self. He was calm. "he brat, you okay?" she asked the person that she considered a son. "Not really. I don't know if I can take it anymore. I mean, I can deal with the glares, but after what Sakura did, I don't know what to do." And with that, naruto started crying.

Tsuande, seeing this, immediately rushed to his side to embrace him. "Sshh. please don't cry. I don't want to see my precious people cry." With that, Naruto started to calm down. "But what should I do ba-chan?" At that, a stress vein appeared on Tsunade's forehead, but she quickly calmed down. Probably either to the fact that she can't hit patients or that he was getting back to his old self. "I don't know, but there's something that I need to discuss with you." "What would that be?" asked Naruto, clearly confused. "I've already had the paperwork filled out but I want to know your answer. How would you like to be adopted?"

At this, Naruto did the only thing he could at the moment. He fainted.

A few moments later, he woke back up and asked Tsunade, "Really?" "Yes. I always have thought of you as a son and have decided to adopt you. So what do you say?" At this, Tsunade saw that Naruto's usual fake smile disappeared and a true smile, as well as a few tears, were on his face. "I would love that so much kaa-san."

Tsuande smiled at this and gave him a motherly hug. "Now get better and in a few days and we'll get your stuff so you can live with me." She then got up and left Naruto to his own thoughts. To Naruto, his life was looking great.

* * *

Well, here is the end of the first chapter. Now it is time for a vote: pairing. It's all up to the readers, but note I will not do any yaoi, Naru/Saku, or Naru/Tsu. Anyone else is fine, even OC's. Heck, I'll even try a Harem if you want. Till next time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Birth of a Dark Knight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

Author's note: Well, it's another chapter. Hoping to get more reviews, but I'm happy I got at least one last chapter. I may go back and change some things from the first chapter, but I'll wait awhile. Also, I'll be needing a beta reader. Anyways, here's the second chapter of Birth of a Dark Knight.

"blah" normal speak

_'blah'_ thoughts

**'blah'** Kyuubi speak

"blah-no-jutsu" jutsus

* * *

It has been a month since Naruto had moved in with Tsunade and he had never felt better. As soon as he had moved in, Tsunade made him throw out his hideous orange jumpsuit. His clothes were replaced with blue pants, a blue shirt, and a green vest, such as the ones worn by Chuunin. She also, much to his horror, reduced his ramen consumption. She said that eating nothing but ramen was what caused him to be short, so now he ate more healthy foods.

In that same month, his relationship with Sakura had gone south. Still blaming him for failing to rescue Sasuke, she refused to even be around him. The council had also been trying to have the 'demon' executed, but to no avail. Tsunade, as well as Jiraiya, had stopped all of their attempts so far.

Currently, Naruto was on a mission hunting down some rogue ninja with a squad of hunter-nin. They had traveled to the border of fire and sound country when they met with the rogues.

"So, they finally caught us," remarked one of the ninja.

"But they won't live to return," said another.

At this, all ninja present drew their kunai and started attacking. Naruto started off with his trademark. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." At this, ten more Naruto's appeared. "Get them," shouted Naruto. The others charged at the ninja while Naruto and the hunter-nin took on the leader. "Naruto-san, what should we do?" asked one of the hunter-nin. "Do you know any fire techniques?" "Of, course! We're hunter-nin." "Then use it!" shouted Naruto. With this command, Naruto and the group shouted "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" and let forth huge balls of flame, engulfing the leader. "Did we get him?" asked the leader of the hunter-nin. Suddenly, the figure of the leader appeared. "Ha! did you think that would kill me?" The leader laughed and said, "Now it is time for you to die, right boys?" "What are you talking abo..." Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as he was stabbed with dozens of kunai. Falling forward, he saw it was the hunter-nin that did it.

"Why?" was all he said.

"Because," stated one of them, "It was all a ruse to get you away from the Hokage."

"Everyone in the village wants you dead," elaborated another, "We just needed to get you alone. That was the goal of the council, so now it is time you died, demon."

Naruto didn't hear anything after that as he lapsed into unconsciousness. The hunter-nin, seeing a nearby cliff decided to forego their natural training and just throw him off. After they did this, they went to Konoha to report, a smile on their faces behind their masks.

**In Konoha a few hours later**

Tsunade was at her desk, happily doing paperwork. Yes, Tsunade was ACTUALLY doing paperwork. Since adopting Naruto, she had been happier doing her job. While she was about to finish, she heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"Tsunade-sama, the hunter-nin have returned," replied her assistant Shizune.

"Send them in."

The squad of hunter-nin entered the room, but strangely they were missing Naruto. The squad then stood in front of her desk and began their report.

"The mission was a success. All rougue ninjas were killed," stated the leader.

"Good job, but where is Naruto."

"I'm sorry, but he didn't make it. One of the rogues did a suicide attack and killed him. We tried, but we couldn't save him."

Tsunade barely was able to hold her tears as she dismissed them. As soon as they left, however, she just broke down. her Naruto, her adopted son was dead. Hearing her crying, Jiraiya entered the room.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

Seeing Jiraiya, she could do the only thing should do at the moment, she cried into his chest.

"He's dead Jiraiya. Naruto is dead," replied Tsunade inbetween hiccups.

Jiraiya was to shocked to even answer, but he managed to say, "What should we do?"

"We need to tell the others," was her response.

Within minutes, the rest of what used to be the rookie nine, team Gai, as well as their sensei's were in the room. Tsuande managed to tell them what had happened. The news had various responses. Hinata, hearing of her crush''s death, broke down. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji, who were some of Naruto's best friends after the failed mission to rescue Sasuke, could barely suppress their anger at not being there to help him. Nobody could tell what Shino was thinking, but, if one looked hard enough, you could she a shocked expression. Ino and Tenten started crying, though not as bad as Hinata. Heck, even Sakura, who kept her distance from Naruto, as crying thinking it was her fault. All of the sensei's looked down and were silent. Gai and Lee were even quiet.

At the council chambers however, the council members, with the exception of the Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka members were celebrating the death of the 'demon'.

**At the bottom of the cliff in Naruto's mind**

Naruto and Kyuubi had been talking for hours about their situation._ Well Kyuubi, seeing as everyone probably think I am dead, what should I do now? _**Maybe you should start over? I know there are some that might miss you, but with the current situation, we need to start over, learn some new things. **_I guess your right. _**Hold on a sec, someone is coming.**

Naruto left his mind and woke up to see a large man in black armor in front of him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, fear clearly evident in his voice.

The man merely smiled and said, "My name is Zieg and I wish to help you."

* * *

Well that is the end of chapter two. So far the pairings count as goes

Fuuma Sasame 1

Hopefully I get some more reviews, since I want to know your thoughts. Also, should Naruto have a bloodline or not? It can be an existing one or a new one. If new, I need ideas for what it should do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Birth of a Dark Knight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

Author's Note: Well here is another chapter. After seeing the reviews I got, I was pleased with the results. I have kind of decided to drop the vote for a bloodline. I think Naruto would be better off without one. For all those that voted for one, sorry. Maybe next time. So for now, here is some responses to reviews.

**Gvo:** Thanks, I'll try to update often

**crusnik: **I agree. I like to see non-canon pairings since there isn't a lot of them. That doesn't mean though, that I don't like the canon ones.

**deadalus: **Thanks for the support. After posting the bloodline thing, I sorta had the same thoughts.

**Metal Overlord92: **I'll try and be able to handle it.

**scratchpad0225:** Naruto will most likely be more intelligent.

"blah" normal speak

_'blah'_ thoughts

**'blah'** Kyuubi speak

"blah-no-jutsu" jutsus

* * *

Thanks to everyone for your reviews. They are what keep me going. Hope to get some more, but anyways, here is the next chapter of Birth of a Dark Knight.

Naruto looked upon the man with curiosity. After closer inspection, the man looked about six feet tall, had black armor covering his body, and a large scythe on his back. A scar, from his forehead straight down to his chin was the only real prominent feature of his face.

"So why do you want to help me?" Naruto asked, still not trusting him.

"Well, the Order has been watching you for for a long time Uzumaki Naruto," replied Zeig, "And after much discussion, we wish for you to join our ranks."

"What? What Order?"

"The Order of the Dark Knight," Zeig calmly responded.

'_Uh Kyuubi, do you know what he is talking about?'_ Naruto asked his tenant. **'Yeah, but not much,' **responded Kyuubi, **'But from what I know, they are very powerful warriors. Kit, you should go with this man, but be careful.'** _'Sure'_

"So, do you accept?"

"Fine, but can you tell me more about this Order?" asked Naruto.

"I can only tell you this right now," replied Zeig, "The Order is a group of Dark Knights that have sworn to protect this world we live in. What makes us dangerous is our special techniques. Though they give us more power, they cause damage to us as well, make them a double-edged sword. We also learn various type of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can tell you right now," responded Zeig.

"But can you tell me where it is located."

"We are located within the mountains of Snow Country. If you tell anyone else, you will be killed. Got it?"

Naruto gulped and quickly said yes. He then got up from where he was. "Let's go then!"

"First you need to take off your hitai-ate. We don't want anyone to seee that you are a Konoha ninja."

Naruto did as he was told, remembering that it was Iruka-sensei who had given it to him. "Can I still keep it though? I holds a lot of memories for me."

"Go ahead, but I must tell you this. As a Dark Knight, we are very much like shinobi's. You must keep your emotions under check. You don't have to kill them completely, but don't let them kill you."

"Got it."

And so, Naruto and Zeig set off towards the temple of the Order. During their trip, they had stopped by a nearby village within the border of Fire Country. They went into a nearby store to get Naruto some new clothing, Zeig saying that he didn't want anyone to recognize him. By the time they were done, Was wearing civilian sandals, blue pants, a white shirt, as well as a grey parka. Zeig said he would need it in Snow Country.

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

Things haven't much improved since the news of Naruto's death. Despite much protest by Tsunade and all of Naruto's friends, the council would not let them have a funeral or put his name on the memorial. They just ended up having a quite ceremony in honor of him.

Tsunade, distraught over the loss of her son, refused to do anything but paperwork. This left Jiraiya to do all meetings between the council and other nations. Needless to say, he didn't get much time to do his 'research.'

What was left of the "Rookie Nine" and team Gai started to train harder, in order to improve themselves.

Ichiraku Ramen moved to a different, larger location after getting more customers in the form of everyone who knew Naruto.

**One week after Zeig had discovered Naruto, in Snow Country**

After a week of traveling, they had finally arrived at the base of a mountain. Naruto could only look up and say, "We're really going to climb this thing?"

"Yep."

Naruto just started crying when Zeig grabbed him by the collar and forced him to climb. A few hours had passed when they reached the top.

"So where exactly is this place we are looking for?" asked Naruto, clearly tired.

"Right there," said Zeig, pointing in front of him.

Naruto looked to se the most beautiful sight he has ever see. In front of him was a large temple, elegantly crafted in what looked like white marble. Near the top of the temple were stone sentinels, keeping watchful eye over the mountain side.

"Welcome to the Temple of the Order of the Dark Knights. This is where you will be training with us to become one as well. Are you ready?"

Naruto could only say one word at this.

"Yes."

"Then let's go and meet your future," said Zeig as he walked over and opened the door to the temple.

* * *

So here is the end of the third chapter. Now Naruto finally will start to train in the ways of a Dark Knight. So far the pairing count is

Sasame 4

Harem 1

Just to let everyone know, I haven't seen the fillers, but I will try and learn about the characters in them. Also, does anyone know a good English/Japanese translator. I want to be able to do all of the jutsus in Japanese since I think those are better than in English. Thanks in advance to any reviews and I'll come out with a new chapter soon. See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Birth of a Dark Knight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

Author's notes: Another day, another chapter. I have been reletively happy with how this is turning out. With the last chapter, I got my first flame. That's okay though. All the other reviews were great. So, here are some responses.

**deadalus:** You know what? After reading your review and looking over the chapter, I realized the same thing. Thanks for pointing it out. Thank you disclaimer so I can't be sued!

**Shinigami Sirius:** To defend myself, here are some things. 1: The law basically says that the younger generation cannot know of the Kyuubi. Besides, do you think the hokage can keep track of what happens in the entire village? 2: Sakura doesn't try to kill Naruto. Plus, I know it's not original, but it's hard to be truely original these days. I am trying to do better in the later on chapters. 3: I'm trying to do the seperate line thing. You just have to read more.

**Sir MIDNIGHT The Dark Knight: **Yeah, I've seen Naruto as many different things and the idea of him being a Knight just appealed to me. I'm going to use ideas of what a Dark Knight knows and does from Final Fantasy XI and my own ideas. If you have any, let me know.

"blah" normal speak

_'blah'_ thoughts

**'blah'** Kyuubi speak

"blah-no-jutsu" jutsus

* * *

Now here is the fouth chapter of Birth of a Dark Knight.

If Naruto was shocked at how the temple looked on the outside, he was amazed at what he saw on the inside. Despite being the temple of Dark Knights, it was anything but dark. If fact, nearly everyting was white.

"Did you think it was going to be all dark inside?" asked Zeig.

"Well, yeah."

"Despite what everybody thinks, we are not all dark and scary. We get our name because the techniques we use are of the element of darkness."

"Oh," was Naruto's simple answer.

Zeig the led Naruto through the various halls of the temple. As they were walking, Naruto noticed many of the Knights that were there. They were all different, but had one thing in common; the all wore black.

"Go figures," mumbled Naruto.

Eventually, they reached a pair of large doors. On them were various ornamental carvings, but in the middle were runes.

"This is the entrance to the Council of Elders. You must go in, where you will undergo the rite to be a Dark Knight. I cannot enter, so you must go in alone."

Naruto obeyed and pushed opened the doors, which led to a large circular room. In the middle was a platform, but on the outer edge of the room were what looked like twelve chairs overlooking the platform. In these chairs were what looked like a group of men and women, but the shadow's covered their faces.

"Uzumaki Naruto, please step onto the platform," said one of the voices which probably came from a female.

Naruto did as he was told and stepped onto it. There was a moment of silence, then some mumuring. Finally, a voice spoke up.

"Do you know why you were brought here?" asked the voice.

"All I know is that you have been watching me and wanted me to be a Dark Knight," Naruto responded, uncertainty clearly evident in his voice.

"Thats the gist of it," replied the voice of an elderly man.

"Before you give us an answer, let us tell you one thing. The training you will recieve will be nothing like that of a ninja. It will be much more difficult, since our abilities harm us as well. It's a small price to pay when the damage we do to our enemies is much greater than what we recieve. Do you agree to this?"

"Yes," Naruto replied without hesitation.

"Good."

At that, one of the lights turned on, revealing the head of the council. He looked to be a man that was roughly in his sixties. He wore a black robe with silver designs on it. He had grey hair and had black eyes. Various wrinkles went along his face and he was smiling at Naruto.

"Then welcome to the Dark Knights Naruto," he said, " My name is Zetsuko and I am the head of the council. If you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to ask me or any of the other council members (the lights go on revealing the other members). Zeig should still be outside the chamber, so he will get you situated. Any questions?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Then you may go and good luck."

"Thank you Zetsuko-sama," Naruto replied and he walked out of the room.

Outside of the chamber, Zeig was in fact waiting for Naruto. When he saw Naruto exit, he just gestured for Naruto to follow him. After a few minutes of walking, they reached a room.

"This is where you will sleep while you are being trained. it should have eveything you need, as well as the various outfits you will wear before you graduate. See ya." With that, Zeig just walked off.

Naruto sighed and decide to check out his room a bit. He opened the door to find that it was a decent size. It had a bed, a desk, a closet with some clothes and a bathroom. But what was the weird thing was that their was another bed in the room.

'Maybe I have a roomate,' he thought.

"HEY! What are you doing in my room!," he heard a voice shout.

Naruto turned around to see a...girl standing in the doorway. She had crimson hair that went down to her shoulders. her eyes looked green, but had specks of silver in them. She was a little shorter than Naruto and was wearing a grey robe.

"Ummm...this is where I'm supposed to be sleeping," he replied, a little freaked out. Living in Konoha, Naruto learned to try and not make a female angry, lest he get his butt kicked.

"But...but..." she sputtered out.

Naruto just sighed.

"Do they do this a lot?" he asked.

The girl thought for a minute and said, "They have done it a couple times, but I never thought it would happen to me. I mean, people who share the same rooms become partners and I was always told I would slow everyone down."

"Why were you told this?"

"I'm not really good at anything, but I try...I really do."

"Maybe your focussing on the wrong thing."

"Huh?" she asked clearly confused.

"What do you focus on?"

"The other students say I should focus on power, so that is what I do," she responded.

"That's the problem. Your body type is best used for agility, not power."

"Oh..."

"Maybe we can practice that later after I get situated around here."

"Alright. By the way..." she holds out her hand, "...my name is Luna and it'll be great to have you as a partner."

Naruto just shook her hand and said, " Name's Naruto and same here."

* * *

Well, here ends the 4th chapter. Now we get to see what life will be like training to be a Dark Knight. So far, the vote stands at:

Sasame-4

Harem-4

We are tied now. Just in case, if harem wins, I want ideas to who should be in it. Note that I do not want a huge one, but just a decent amount. I'll try and make it believable. I still need to know a decent translator, since I will be using new techniques. See ya.


	5. Authors Note

Hey everyone. First of all, I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter. After thinking for awhile, I decided that I did not like the way this was going. Now this doesn't mean I am abandoning this fic, far from it. All I am going to do is rewrite the story from square one, making the chapters longer and more detailed. I may take awhile, but I want to make this story better. For all those that have reviewed the story, I thank you and ask that you have patience in waiting for the story.

Also, the polls are now closed. The winning pairing is a Harem, though I still need to decide on the members. In the meantime, I may also start posting the begining chapters and my chapters of Lord Himura Kenshin's Reiko, The Shadow Fox. Thanks again for all those that understand and I,ll see everyone later.


End file.
